


Yummy

by Skyepilot



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alien Culture, Aphrodisiacs, Eating, F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Humor, IN SPACE!, Kissing, Second Time, coulson eating stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 04:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12741135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: For #cousyrewatch.  Set in S5.  Daisy and Coulson evade capture and stop in a late-night diner on an alien world.





	Yummy

"It makes sense," he says, nodding his head, his wrists balanced on the table edge. "Raw food has a higher nutritional value."

"Yeah, but not when it's still crawling," Daisy replies, and puts the slug like creature back on the rotating countertop. "Is any of this cooked?" she asks, standing up in her barstool to lean towards the multi-dexterous alien serving items inside the center of the bar.

They're not sure if it understands or not. At least they managed to evade capture, and hopped a freight ship, but their translator is on the fritz.

One of the pronged hands lifts and drops something onto the plate in front of him.

"Poke it," she says, sliding back in her chair to bend and get a closer look at it.

"I'm sure it's edible," Coulson says with a smirk, prodding at it with a finger.

It doesn't move.

"All the alien movies growing up had liquids and familiar looking things like noodles," she complains, using what looks like a pair of chopsticks to peruse the offerings circling back around.

She does a double take when she realizes he's chewing on something, then stares down at his empty plate.

"What did you just eat?" she asks, open mouthed and curious.

"I thought it was better that you didn't see," he says politely, inserting his hands into the slots under the table so they can be blasted with sanitizer.

He looks a little worse for the wear, but he can't be more of a mess than she is. Her cheek is still swollen from the cut and bruise there.

"Don't tell me it tastes like chicken," she asks, smiling at him, admiring his sense of adventure and how relaxed he seems.

Way loosened up considering how they've barely slept and had to take turns on watch travelling in bottom of a shipping container.

"Nope," he says, pointing at something on the counter as it's deposited in front of him, red and sticky looking, and he's just ready to dive right in.

And she feels like a bottomless pit after using her powers.

The restaurant's too-bright lights for this time of night, and loud music reminds her of trips to the mall when she was a kid.

The little booth they're in has partitions on either side, so the other diners can be heard but not seen. But it's loud and raucous and obviously a popular late-night spot.

"Fried, I need something fried," she says, and gestures at something long and crispy looking. "You can't go wrong with that, right?"

Instead of eating, he stops and puts his elbow on the table, props up his chin to watch her. Stare, even.

"Down the hatch," she says, with a shrug, then lifts it and slips the end into her mouth, biting a bit off with a snap. She mumbles as her cheeks turn pink.

"What?" he asks, clearly enthralled, sitting up straighter.

"It's so hot," she gasps, and then reaches for the liquid-filled straw and downs it in one slurp, then opens her mouth and starts fanning her tongue looking up at the server.

It makes a gesture at her then at Coulson and she raises her eyebrows, trying to make sure she understands the pantomime.

"Uh," Coulson says, sitting back in his seat, squirming. "I'm not sure I understand?" he says unconvincingly.

The server makes the same gesture at Daisy and then itself, bringing the ends of his fingers to press them together.

"I think," she says, turning to Coulson. "It's you, or a total stranger."

Her eyes are starting to water and she sees the pitying look on his face as he leans towards her chair and then closes his eyes.

Her lips press hard against his, but then soften as the heat slips between them, right where their mouths meet, and he gives a surprised gasp that makes her draw back.

"I guess that's meant to be shared?" she says, comforted by the fact that his face is now as flushed as hers must look. Surprised at how the tiny noise he made has her feeling even warmer, somehow.

They both reach for their straws together and take a sip of the creamy, rose-colored liquid, blinking up at the server.

It says something in a language they can't understand, and Daisy bangs her translator on the table in desperation until it flickers to life.

"...first time eating Kronan kiss root?" It repeats to her again, filtered through the translator. "It passes the heat from one to another," it says, turning his thick neck to look between them. "Increasing the circulation, throughout the whole body, to-"

"I think we get the idea," Coulson interrupts, raising his hand and pointing at something else on the circling counter. "How about that, it looks safe, right?"

Daisy just gives him a quick nod and swallows, pushing her hair back behind an ear where it's fallen forward.

She catches Coulson watching the gesture, still pointing at the server.

"Sakaaran mating favor," it interrupts them, lifting the item up on its tray to hand it across.

"No! No thank you!" Daisy says loudly, as the alien frowns slightly and lowers it, as she twists her fingers together.

"Cotati engorgement jelly," it adds sharply, frowning still more deeply, pointing at the red object still on Coulson's plate.

She's going to lose it at this point, she's trying to hold it in, but she bursts out laughing, to the server's disappointment, covering her mouth with a hand.

"Aren't you going to try it?" she laughs at Coulson, watching the ends of his ears turn bright, bright pink.

"You first," he blows out in a slow puff, pushing the tray to her and pressing his lips together as they curl in a thin line.

She shrugs at him and then lifts it up with her fingers and throws back her head, downs it all at once, giving their server the thumbs up.

It looks at her dubiously, but at least appeased, and gets back to serving other customers.

Coulson's eyes are wide and he shifts uncomfortably in his seat starts to rub his hands along the tops of his thighs.

"You said you wanted to try something new," she says to him in a teasing voice, swinging her legs around in the chair to face him.

"Okay, you're on," he says, reaching down to stop her swiveling with his hand on her knee.

"That one," she says, tearing her eyes away to point at something very round and fluffy, with a deep blue tint.

"Shi'aran choyto fruit," it explains, putting it in front of Coulson. "A stimulant. Eat it very slowly."

Another arm brings down a cleaver onto the tray and splits it in half, showing tiny, shining cream-colored seeds inside of it.

He reaches for the eating tools, and is waved off. "Traditionally eaten only with an appendage."

Coulson carefully places the sticks back down on the table, and then picks up a half of the fruit and examines it closely.

She realizes she's forgotten to breathe, when he closes his eyes and presses his tongue into the core of the fruit.

Their server stares at her when she almost slips out of her chair, but catches herself.

The juice from the fruit is starting to run down his chin, and she's definitely starting to feel the effects of that Cotati jelly thing.

He smacks his lips together and then runs his tongue over them, then looks at it like he's about to go for seconds.

"Um, what does it taste like?" she interrupts. "Yummy?"

His eyes flick up to hers.

"Very."

  
###

  
They're both still laughing about it, sitting up in the still night air as the ship heads towards the mainland. On the floors below they can still hear the gambling crowd up late, the sounds of the digital games running together.

"Of all the restaurants," she says. "You found the one place that-"

"It was the only one open that late," he shrugs, pulling the blanket up from sliding down around his shoulders and then pulling her in closer to him. "How was I supposed to know?"

There are other night noises farther off and the stars are out, all unfamiliar in this sky. Lights fading in and out to guide the boat away from the shore.

"Not that I'm complaining," she says, after looking up at the dark sky, then turning to him. "But I'm still hungry."

"I know, I'm sorry," he sighs, dipping a hand to wrap one around her knee. "On a positive note, I think that fruit is kicking in."

"Really?" she asks, ducking back her head to look at him.

"Yeah," he answers happily, like it's unexpected. "Really."

The last several months have been like a horror movie in space and this feels so uncharacteristically free of chaos. Sure, they haven't slept for two days, and they're dirty and kind of cold, but she feels like taking advantage of this.

"When you were sleeping, last night, I was having a hard time not watching you," he admits.

"I can't trust you to pick a restaurant or keep watch," she teases, and kisses his shoulder, stretching her hand out beneath the blanket.

"I'll try to make myself more indispensable," he tells her, lowering his head to kiss her on the mouth, groaning against her lips as her hand begins to moves up and down beneath the blanket.

He starts to curse, but then catches himself, and bites on his lower lip, lets go of the blanket as it falls down his shoulders, so that he can see her hand on his flushed cock.

His hips buck up involuntarily towards her palm.

"I was watching you, too," she admits, her voice getting low and strained, leaning across him. Her cheeks have turned pink at the sight of him in her hands.

The first time they did this, it was pretty rushed and half-dressed against the cabin door. This part of the ship is supposed to be closed. They broke in and nabbed a couple of blankets out of one of the supply closets, and that was about as far as they got.

All those years of repressed desire and hormones tangled together.

It was nice.

Now she's looking at his body, really looking for the first time, and she has that curious, concentrated expression. So Daisy.

He squirms as she runs a hand through the hair on his chest, tickling him, then stopping at his scar to slide her fingers along it like she's memorizing it.

He has to kiss her again. Slow, intentional and deep in a way that makes her forget her hands for a moment and focus on his mouth, at his tongue filling her the way she'd watched him eat the fruit earlier.

"Fuck," she says loudly, her hands clenched in hair at the back of his head. His mouth slips down, smiling, opening along her neck as she turns her head to give him more. She moans loudly when the pad of his thumb slips in between her legs, the slick contact making him groan.

Somehow he's managed to be smug and get her nipple in his mouth at the same time, and she's so close.

"I want this." He flashes his eyes up at her, and then has her shuddering, fingers tight around his arm, as he helps her ride his wrist until she buries her face back against his shoulder, breathing in against his skin.

"Here." He starts to spread the blanket out on the deck beneath them, and then she helps, stealing kisses until she has her hands on his shoulders lowering him down on his back to the deck.

She pulls the other blanket up over them, and falls down over him, tasting him and teasing his mouth until he's gripping her hips to push his up to make contact.

"I want you," he tells her, sliding her hair back from her face, so she lines up their bodies and pins him against deck with her hips. His hands slip along her body, trying to hold on.

"Fuck," he gasps, back arched underneath her as she watches him come, lifting his hand to her face, careful of the healing scrape, and brushes at her hair.

"Daisy. Daisy."

Her face looks almost triumphant as she goes slack on top of him, and tugs the covers up over them and yawns against his neck.

Finally, everything has gone soft and tender and he presses a kiss into her hair.

When she falls asleep, he'll sneak downstairs and find her something yummy.


End file.
